


Cherry Bomb

by Star_trekkin_across_theuniverse



Series: Escape [7]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Peter/Roxanne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_trekkin_across_theuniverse/pseuds/Star_trekkin_across_theuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxanne knew she had to tell Tony she was pregnant. But first she was going to toy with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Bomb

Roxanne walked out onto the stage for the sound check. There was a roadie still fiddling with her mic and she waited while he finished. “Sorry, Roxy.” He turned to leave the stage before Roxanne could acknowledge him. She reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

“Hey, thanks. Do you think you could find a stool for me? Keep it off-stage in case I need it?” She asked. His eyes widened and his eyes flicked to her stomach before he looked back up and nodded.

“Are you gonna cancel the tour?” He blurted. Roxanne let out a short bark of shocked laughter.

“No, Sam. The show must go on,” she replied. “I might need to change my personal schedule, but the tour will finish up.”

“I’ll find that stool for you,” he nodded, and hurried off the stage. Roxanne was midway through the soundcheck when Jerry charged out on stage.

“You! Into the conference room, right now!” He pointed at Roxanne as he headed toward her. Jinx jumped up from the drum set and intercepted him.

“The fuck do you think you are, mate? Unless you’ve forgotten, we’re your meal ticket. Speak with respect.” Jinx placed his hands on Jerry’s shoulders and redirected him away from Roxanne. “If you want to talk to her, you can talk to all of us. The lads from the astronauts are meeting us in in a few minutes. Settle yourself down and be in the conference room when you can act like a civilized human.” He pointed Jerry offstage and gave him a little shove of encouragement.

“I guess we’re done here,” Roxanne sighed and walked over to Jinx. He slung an arm around her shoulder. They’d had a quick head-to-head about the babies when she’d arrived at the arena, and was first disbelieving. His disbelief melted away when she showed him the ultrasound photos and quickly turned to excitement.

“So, I will be laying claim to the ridiculous uncle who buys noisy toys and takes them on adventures.” He kissed her forehead as they walked off stage.

Peter was waiting outside the conference room and Jinx dropped his arm and let Peter take Roxanne’s hand as they walked into the room. Roxanne sat at the table with the rest of her two bands members, and Jerry, while Peter perched on the refreshment table behind her.

“So the paparazzi got something right for a change,” Roxanne started. “I’m pregnant.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Eric, one of the astronauts, asked.

“Honestly? I’m sterile. Or at least, my past medical history suggested I was. This was nothing short of a medical miracle. And because of that, I never once put two and two together. I had no idea that I might be pregnant until that news story the other day,” Roxanne admitted.

“Is it Stark’s?” Casey asked. Casey had been the lone standout in both groups that didn’t want to accept donations from Stark Industries. He’d gone as far as to suggest he would leave Pixie Stix before finally relenting. Peter leaned forward from the table, a look of annoyance flashing across his face.

“No,” Roxanne answered curtly. “You’ve all seen me with Peter. He’s like the worst kept secret of this tour.” She nodded her head toward him.

“So what now, Rox?” Jinx redirected the conversation to what he felt was more important. “How do we continue the tour?”

“I saw an obstetrician today, and she feels I’m good to continue as long as we can manage my morning sickness. I’ll be seeing my doctor when we get home next week. Right now, I can’t see anything that would prevent me from continuing the tour to completion. I just might need to scale back the amount of time I’m on stage and the amount of show we put on. I’m already exhausted, I can’t imagine that improving as I get further along.” Roxanne’s hands instinctively went to her belly, rubbing the tight skin, marveling at her own stupidity for thinking she was just bloated and gassy. “So for now, we confirm the rumours. I get to toy with Stark a little. If Andy says I need to stop touring after my check up with her, we’ll revisit this, but for now, if we can just figure out a way to give fans their money’s worth with me being off stage thirty minutes sooner, I’ll be happy.”

“I saw the stool,” Casey commented. “How about starting to scale back with a 15 minute acoustic set at the end of each show? That will get you off your feet a half hour earlier, but only cut the show by fifteen minutes.”

“That’s an awesome idea, Case,” Roxanne nodded. 

“Do I get a say here at all?” Jerry piped up from the far side of the table, where he’d been fuming since the meeting had started.

“Fuck off, Jerry,” Casey snapped. “You work for us, not the other way around. You claim to have a great managerial brain. Start using it, instead of just continuously pushing Roxanne into uncomfortable situations with that dick Stark.”

“Speaking of Stark, I have to go. I’m meeting him in ten minutes,” Roxanne pushed herself away from the table. “If I don’t eat before then, it might get ugly.”

XXX

Roxanne was working on a chicken breast and a salad when Stark breezed into her change room. 

“Okay, kitten, this better be good. I flew all the way back here from New York and there’s something wrong with the climate control in my new suit. My balls are freezing,” Stark started speaking as he walked through the door, dropping a red and gold briefcase right by the door.

“Good thing I don’t have the a/c turned low then?” Roxanne’s question was punctuated with an amused giggle. Tony glared at her.

“Right. So. The tabloids say you’re pregnant,” he rolled his eyes. “Is this really worth getting worked up about?”

“You tell me,” Roxanne shrugged.

“You kind of fed the rumours with that visit to the obstetrician.” Tony quirked an eyebrow at her. Roxanne sighed and took a bite of chicken. “Are you okay? I mean, unlike most of America, apparently, I am aware that obstetricians have to become regular doctors before they specialize. So were you there for obstetrics or just a check up because you have some weird six degrees of Kevin Bacon with the good Doctor Kennedy?”

“Oh my god, you don’t remember,” Roxanne deliberately widened her eyes and covered her face. She’d done enough music videos to be a passable actor, provided she didn’t break character from amusement. She stood up and walked over to a set of sliding glass doors that led to an outdoor patio, stepping outside into the afternoon heat.

“Whoa, wait. What?” Tony followed her across the room, pausing only to slip his sunglasses back on as he stepped onto the balcony behind her. Roxanne braced her hands on the guardrail around the deck, looking down on the street below. She could feel sweat prickling on her back within moments. There was a group of fans down at the street that started cheering when she leaned over the rail to look across the city and she paused to wave before turning back to face Stark.

“It’s fine, I didn’t expect you to take responsibility anyhow, I just thought you should –“

“What?” His voice grew cold and he turned away, reopening the balcony door. Before Roxanne could respond, he was being covered by the Iron Man suit. When the mask came down, his voice took on an almost metallic, electronic sound. Probably from the external amplification in the mask, she thought. He looked her over silently, and then shook his head. “Jesus Christ, Roxanne,” he started, and the suit started the peel back off of him and drop to the floor, assembling itself back into briefcase shape. “You actually are pregnant.”

Roxanne grimaced in confusion. “That’s what I was trying to tell you,” she complained. “Wait, the suit showed you?”

“It has the technology to do a quick baseline health scan. I find it handy when I’m working with the team, or somewhere there might be civilians that are injured,” he shrugged. “I am at a loss, Roxy.” Roxanne pursed her lips together, trying not to giggle, and hoping she looked stern.

“I guess I’m not surprised,” she started. 

“Wait a damn minute, Roxy, that’s not fair,” he interrupted. “I have no recollection of anything happening between us. I’m no saint, but I’m not nearly as likely to get blackout drunk as I used to me. And I can’t think of a single time we’ve been together that I’ve had more than one or two drinks.”

Roxanne took a deep breath and leaned over the edge and waved to the fans again, not saying a word.

“So I’m having a hard time,” Tony paused. “JARVIS said you look to be around ten weeks. Had we even met? JARVIS, had I met her?” He looked down at his phone, waiting for an answer. The colour retreated from his cheeks.

“Come wave at the fans, Tony,” Roxanne demanded. He swallowed and took a few steps toward her, putting an arm around her waist and waving at the crowd below them. “Smile, Tony.”

“Pepper is going to kill me,” he mumbled. Roxanne couldn’t help herself and giggled. 

“She won’t, you know.” 

“She will. She is going to kill me,” he turned to face her, fake media smile still screwed onto his face.

“She won’t,” Roxanne was trying hard not to laugh, but it wasn’t working. “Come back inside where they can’t film us and read my lips.”

Tony followed her inside diligently, and sat at the table across from her after she’d seated herself again. She took a drink and a bite of chicken and leaned back to take in the stunned look of shock on Tony Stark’s face. And then the laughed again.

“I’m just fucking with you, Tony,” she admitted. Tony pulled his sunglasses off and glared at her, eyes flashing from her face to her belly and back.

“JARVIS showed me,” he argued. “JARVIS showed me an admittedly blurry and hard to decipher image, but he assured me it was a pregnancy.”

“A pregnancy you don’t recall participating in the creation of,” Roxanne laughed. “As much as I’d like to draw this out, I don’t need JARVIS to tell me your blood pressure is getting a little out of hand. You aren’t the father.”

For a moment, Tony looked puzzled, then recognition relaxed his face. “The groupie! Was it the groupie, Roxy? Jesus. Do you know where he is?”

“I’m not a goddamn groupie,” Peter commented as he walked into the change room. He offered his hand, and to his credit, Tony rose and shook it. “Peter Quill. It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Stark. I’m a big fan of your work.”

“The Arc reactor or the Iron Man gig?” Tony asked, smirking. His colour was improving, Roxanne noted.

“Iron Man. The Chitauri were a hot fucking mess. You definitely made the galaxy a little nice when you wiped the mothership,” Peter winked.

“Really?”

“Sure. I mean, Thanos is still an issue, but taking out his dog definitely slowed him down,” Peter nodded. Roxanne looked at Peter like he was speaking a foreign language. A quick glance at Tony assured her that he was not. Tony knew exactly what Peter was talking about.

“I think I might need to have a sit-down with your boyfriend while you’re on stage tonight, Roxy,” Tony commented. “But in the meantime, what are we telling the press?”

“I’m gonna lie low until I get back to Portland at the end of the week, then I’m going to see my doctor. I’ve got an interview lined up on a Portland news show to discuss how the tour is going, and I’m planning on officially announcing my pregnancy then,” Roxanne explained.

“And we’ll just let the media think we’ve made a baby in the meantime?” Tony asked. Roxanne nodded.

“Babies, but yes,” Roxanne agreed. “My plan is to let them sit on the same stale rumour they think they have for a few more days. But I’m not going to hide Pete in the meantime. Let them speculate. It’ll probably wind up with you and I both being able to sue.” She winked and finished her food.

“Babies?” Tony asked.

“Yeah. There’s two in there,” Roxanne nodded.

“Shouldn’t you be bigger?”

“They’re roughly the size of limes. I think I’m plenty huge already,” Roxanne laughed.

“Rox, hair in ten.” An assistant leaned into the change room.

“Thanks. I’ll be right there,” Roxanne replied and took a last drink from her glass. “I’ll leave you boys to talk science. Pete, don’t break Tony. He might seem like a worldly guy, but that wormhole over New York was his first experience with outer space.”

“Space?” Tony looked at Roxanne and then at Peter. “Seriously?”

Peter opened the mini-fridge. “Beer? We’ve got a lot to talk about.”

As Tony nodded, Roxanne strode out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this one is short. It kinda needed to be.


End file.
